Activity on Sehun's apartment
by seungyoung-nim
Summary: Luhan membuat Sehun kesal, sehingga Luhan terpaksa untuk mengikuti Sehun yang menyeretnya ke apartemen. Hunhan inside warn : yaoi, boysxboys, Oneshot . Leave your review!


**don't be a plagiator, be creative**

 **leave your review guys, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apartemen, 7.00 A.M. KST**

Seorang namja dengan surai platina bangkit dan mengacak rambutnya kasar setelah melihat jam wekernya.  
"Shit. Telat lagi. Dasar weker sialan, kau akan kujadikan rongsokan nanti. Mengapa kau tak membangunkanku, heh, benda sialan?"

KRINGG  
Namja bernama lengkap Oh Sehun yang sedang mengutuk jam wekernya yang tak berdaya segera menghentikan ucapannya karena handphonenya berdering. Sehun melihat layar telepon genggamnya dan serta merta wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertekuk menjadi tersenyum sangat lebar. Persis orang idiot.  
 _  
BabyRu is calling...  
_ Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sehun segera mengangkat panggilan yang sempat membuat acara mari-mengutuk-sang-weker-sialan terhenti.  
"Ehem. Ada ap-"  
"YAK IDIOT KEMANA KAU? SUDAH JAM SEGINI DAN KAU BELUM MENUNJUKKAN BATANG HIDUNGMU, KAU MAU TAK LULUS MATA KULIAH INI LAGI HAH?"  
"Aigoo, Lu, Jangan terlalu hiperbol. Kupingku ini sensitif, kau tahu," Sehun agak menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga, namun ternyata sia-sia karena suara Luhan sangatlah kencang.  
"Ok. Sekarang juga kau harus kesini, Oh Sehun, jangan sampai terlambat atau aku akan duduk dengan Kai hari ini." Dan Luhan pun menutup teleponnya.  
"Hei- APA?! DUDUK DENGAN KAI?! SIAL."  
Sehun yang baru menyadari maksud dari perkataan Luhan yang terakhir kemudian bergegas mandi dengan secepat kilat,hingga tersandung-sandung, lalu langsung menguci kamar apartemennya dan memasuki mobil tersayangnya. Menuju ke kampus tempatnya dan Luhan menuntut ilmu.

 **Seoul University, 7.15 AM KST**

"Hei baby, Aku tak terlalu terlambat bukan?" Sehun langsung mengambil tempat duduk di tempat Luhan dan mencium bibir Luhan kilat. "Manis seperti biasanya, Lu."  
Luhan yang masih tercengang dengan apa yang terjadi barusan hanya bisa diam. Tapi Luhan tak terlalu lama diam karena akhirnya...  
Plak! Sebuah buku 200 halaman mendarat dengan mulusnya di kepala Sehun, membuat sang empunya mengaduh kesakitan.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan ish! Dasar mesum! Pergi kau jauh-jauh," Luhan langsung merengut dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mengernyit kesakitan.  
"Aduh, Salahku apa sih?"

Pada hari itu Luhan seperti tak mengenal Sehun. Luhan akhirnya berpindah untuk duduk bersama Xiumin dan Sehun hanya bisa berpuas diri duduk bersama Kai, Sang namja berkulit hitam. Saat istirahat, yang biasanya dipakai Sehun dan Luhan untuk membeli bubble tea di kantin, kini hanya Sehun pakai untuk memandangi Luhan yang sibuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Biasanya, Luhan akan menggandeng Sehun untuk berjalan ke kantin dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang tersipu karena seluruh mahasiswa serta mahasiswi mengelu-elukan nama Hunhan.

Sehun sungguh tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Luhan. Akhirnya ia menyeret Luhan ke tempat parkir kampus dengan paksa.  
"Apa-apaan sih? Kau mau apa? Aku belum selesai berbicara dengan Baekhyun! Lepaskan," Luhan tentu saja berontak, Namun Sehun hanya berbalik badan dan menatap tajam Luhan dengan mata elangnya.  
"Lu Han, diam dan ikuti aku saja." Suara dingin Sehun keluar, yang berarti Sehun sedang dalam mood yang baik. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti Sehun ke mobilnya. Sehun yang sedari tadi diam kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan menyuruh Luhan masuk. Sedangkan Luhan yang masih ketakutan karena ditatap tajam oleh Sehun hanya bisa diam dan memasuki mobil Sehun.

"Hun, mau kemana kita? ini belum jam keluar kampus dan-"  
"Diam."  
"O-oke" Luhan hanya bisa menatap karpet mobil yang nyatanya lebih menarik daripada wajah Sehun yang sangat datar dan menguarkan aura hitam. Sehun benar-benar tidak dalam mood yang bagus hari ini.

5 menit kemudian, mobil yang disetir Sehun berhenti perlahan di depan apartemen yang familiar bagi Luhan. Apartemen Sehun.  
"Cepat keluar dari mobil." Sehun memerintah dengan nada dingin yang segera diberi anggukan kecil dari Luhan.  
Belum sempat Luhan menutup pintu mobil, Sehun sudah menendang pintu mobilnya dan menarik tangan Luhan ke apartemennya. Sesampainya mereka berdua di kamar milik Sehun, terjadi sesuatu yang sangat tidak bisa Luhan duga sebelumnya.  
Sehun memojokkan Luhan ke dinding kamar Sehun.  
"A-apa yang kau-"

Sehun meletakkan kedua lengan kokohnya di samping kanan kiri kepala Luhan dan melumat bibir plum milik Luhan dengan kasar. Luhan masih kaget dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Namu selang beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan ikut hanyut dalam ciuman yang dimulai oleh Sehun. Luhan mulai mengalungkan tangannya ke leher jenjang Sehun dan menekan tengkuk Sehun pelan guna memperdalam ciuman.  
"Nghh- Hunh sesakkh" Mengerti dengan keadaan Luhan, Sehun melepaskan bibir Luhan. Namun seakan tidak puas, Bibir Sehun beralih ke leher putih Luhan dan mulai menghisap pelan leher rusa kesayangannya itu yang langsung dihadiahi lenguhan pelan dari Luhan.

"uhh Se-Sehunnhh teruskannh" Sehun yang merasa mendapat lampu hijau mengeluarkan smirknya dan dengan cepat membuka kancing Luhan hingga kekasih di depannya ini berada dalam keadaan _topless_. Tak ketinggalan, Celana yang setia Luhan pakai kini juga sedang di lucuti oleh Sehun.  
Sehun tersenyum setan saat menyadari gundukan di bagian selatan Luhan yang menggembung. Dengan usilnya, Sehun meremas adik kecil Luhan pelan, yang membuat Luhan otomatis melenguh kenikmatan.

"Hun janganhh menggodakuhh nghh"  
"Whoa, Baby, Kau tak sabaran rupanya. Bolehkah aku langsung ke inti?" Sehun menatapnya intens dan dibarengi dengan remasan lembut di junior Luhan, yang membuat Luhan pasrah dan mengangguk pelan. Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum setan dan Luhan baru menyadari bahwa...Sehun terlihat tampan.  
Hei, Luhan-ssi, sadarkah kalau kau sedang dalam masa genting? Masih sempat saja namja ini mengagumi Sehun.

Sehun yang sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk menerkam rusanya akhirnya membopong Luhan bridal style ke kasur di kamar Sehun. Cepat, Sehun menindih Luhan dan memasukkan juniornya yang entah sejak kapan telah bebas dari boxer Sehun.  
"ANGGGHH BODOHH KENAPA TIDAK PEMANASAN DULU NGHH" Luhan berteriak sembari mengernyit dan menjambak pelan rambut Sehun. Keringat yang sejak tadi bercucuran di badannya bertambah semakin banyak.  
"Maafkan aku, Lu, kau terlalu menggoda" Sehun menggenjot juniornya yang tertanam pada hole Luhan perlahan. tak lupa, tangannya yang bebas menekan-nekan nipple Luhan dan menghadiahi Luhan dengan kissmark yang banyak di ceruk leher, dada, hingga perut Luhan. Dan Luhan? tentu saja ia melenguh sangat keras. Seluruh titik sensitif di tubuhnya kini sedang dijamah Sehun.

"Se-Sehunhh faster and deeeperhh please nghh" Luhan yang telah terbakar libido akhirnya menyerah dan memerintahkan Sehun untuk bergerak lebih cepat.  
"as your wish, Baby Ru" Sehun membalas dengan suara berat dan serak- Khas orang yang libidonya memuncak drastis.  
Sehun makin mempercepat genjotannya. Kamar di apartemennya kini penuh dengan suara desahan 2 orang namja.  
"Nggh Lu, Hole mu sangat sempitthh" Sehun serta merta meremas butt Luhan kencang. Desahan Luhan yang seperti suara merdu untuk Sehun mengalun dengan kencang.

"Ohhh Disitu! Fasterhh Sehunnh "  
"Hole mu menjepit junior ku dengan baik Luhh"  
"Cepathhh aku mau keluarhh nghh"  
Sehun segera mempercepat pergerakan di dalam sana. Tak lupa, junior Luhan yang menegang kini telah di kocok oleh Sehun dan bibir Luhan tengah dilumat Sehun dengan ganasnya. lidah Sehun dengan lihainya menggoda lidah kekasihnya untuk berperang. Tentu saja, pemenangnya adalah sang seme.

"Luuhhh i'm close eunghh" "Me too mmhh"  
"LUHANNH" "SEHUNHH"  
Dan akhirnya mereka berdua mencapai orgasme mereka bersamaan. Sehun mengeluarkan adik kecilnya dari hole Luhan dan berbaring disebelah Luhan.

"Hei, Sehun, Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertindak seperti ini?"  
"Salahkan saja kau yang seperti menganggapku tak ada di kampus tadi"  
"mwo? jadi hanya karena itu?"  
"hmm, pada dasarnya... iya."  
"Cih, dasar bodoh" Luhan mengumpat pelan, namun Sehun masih tetap mendengarnya dengan jelas.  
"Oke karena kau telah mengumpatku, Luhan, Kau akan mendapatkan hukumannya. Ronde kedua. Tanpa penolakan." Sehun segera membopong Luhan ke kamar mandi untuk melanjutkan ronde kedua.  
"MWOO? ANDWAEE"

Dan Kegiatan panas mereka terus berlanjut hingga beberapa jam kedepan.

* * *

 **brrr selesai juga ffnc yang ini, maafkan author yang gak bakat dalam nulis nc-_-**  
 **jujur, pas nulis ini keringet dingin hehe.**  
 **Reviewsnya ditunggu ya, don't be a siders!**  
 **Gomawo :)**


End file.
